tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Jet Engine
Thomas the Jet Engine, retitled Thomas and the Jet Engine in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season. Plot Gordon is boasting about how fast he can go when Thomas is given the job of delivering a jet engine to Dryaw. Unfortunately, Cranky accidentally switches the jet engine on, causing Thomas to run at high speed along the line, during which time he passes an amazed Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Donald (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Maron * Dryaw * Lower Tidmouth * Brendam * The Viaduct * The Watermill Trivia * Stock footage from Bye George! and Gordon Takes a Tumble is used. * Dowager Hatt is one of the passengers at Lower Tidmouth. * Inspiration for this episode could have come from the jet-powered rail-sleds used by the United States Air Force. * This is the second episode to have a rendition of William Tell's Overture, the first being Busy Going Backwards. Goofs * When James says "Speed isn't everything" his brakepipe is severely damaged. Later, when he says "But he's still full of hot air!", the pipe appears to have been cut off, with only a small bit still attached. * When Thomas says "But being reliable and really useful is" the track he is on simply ends behind him. * When the Fat Controller tells Thomas to collect the Jet Engine, and Percy asks what a jet engine is, look at his hat and shoulder and you can see fingerprints. * When Gordon is talking at Knapford, some wires are visible in Percy's cab window. * When Thomas puffs into Brendam he is on the middle line, but he is coupled to the jet engine impossibly fast, and when Cranky knocks the switch the chain holding the jet engine disappears. * The jet engine's switch is already on before Cranky hits it with his hook. * When the jet engine starts some barrels and crates are beside it, but after Cranky says "Uh-oh" they have moved. * When Thomas rushes through Lower Tidmouth the people are huddled close together, but in the next shot some have disappeared and the rest are spaced further apart. * In the shot of the girder bridge, the left-most track leads to the background shrubbery. * Thomas is seen running past a freeze frame of the watermill. * Just after Bertie says "Want a race, Thomas?" the lines where Thomas came from lead to the bushes; when Thomas runs alongside Gordon the tracks up ahead lead to the bushes. * When Gordon's brake coach reveals Thomas, Thomas is not moving. * The noise of a rocket engine is up into the 150-decibel range, so it should be impossible for Gordon to have heard Thomas against the noise of the jet engine. * The jet engine is hollow: in the close-up of it running out of fuel, you can see the red tank through the nozzle. * Thomas overtakes Gordon, but Gordon arrives at Knapford first. * In the last close-up of Percy his left buffer has excess on the bottom and a girl in pink looks like she's boarding Percy's train of vans. * The jet engine should not have been transported with fuel in it or have already been on a truck; it could have fallen off. * At such speeds, especially at corners, Thomas would surely have derailed. * Thomas' wheels should have melted due from the heat of friction. * Thomas claims he always wanted to go as fast as Gordon, but in Thomas and Gordon, he went just as fast as Gordon and hated it. But knowing Thomas, he may have forgetten about it. * The Fat Controller asks Thomas to take the Jet Engine to the airfield, but Thomas takes it back to Knapford. * However, he was going too fast and may have past the airfield by accident. Quotes * Thomas: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa! * Bertie: Want a race, Thomas? (Thomas whooshes by) ... Never mind. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!23.JPG|Stock footage Image:ThomasandtheJetEngine.PNG Image:ThomasandtheJetEngine1.PNG Image:ThomasandtheJetEngine2.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngine4.jpg|Gordon, Percy, James, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheJetEngine5.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine6.jpg|Cranky and the Jet Engine File:ThomasandtheJetEngine7.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine8.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine9.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine10.jpg|Thomas zooms past Lower Tidmouth File:ThomasandtheJetEngine11.jpg|The passengers at Lower Tidmouth File:ThomasandtheJetEngine12.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine14.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine15.jpg|James at Maron File:ThomasandtheJetEngine16.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine17.jpg|Percy File:ThomasandtheJetEngine18.jpg|Bertie File:ThomasandtheJetEngine19.jpg|Gordon on the Viaduct File:ThomasandtheJetEngine20.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine21.jpg|James, Henry, Thomas, and Gordon File:ThomasandtheJetEngine22.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes